


Wrangling Kingsie

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Ron found him one night that he was sitting on the docks with a six pack of beer half gone after a particularly bad night terror, two years into him living there. He didn’t say much, just sat down with another six pack of ice cold beer and just sat with him. Which made Luca feel better, even if it was a little bit. He was happy that Ron would just sit with him in a form of comfort than try to talk and make him feel better. But Ron did that too sometimes, when Luca would speak first and say hey or how are you.





	Wrangling Kingsie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than what I usually do or post, but I said why the hell not. I made a kfamsona / kfam oc a while back and have just been so into him lately, having fun making up hcs and shit like that with other people I've dragged into making one in the kfam discord. It's really fun and I highly recommend making one just for the hell of it! And if you do PLEASE tag me in it or something, either on tumblr or twitter. 
> 
> If you do post about them, mention me @ ron-begley on tumblr and @ halfdryad on twitter, and also please use the tag #kfam sona on tumblr and #kfamsona on twitter because i would LOVE to see/read about them if anyone jumps on this bandwagon

Luca has his head what’s probably nearly half a foot to dipping into the lake as he had his hands dunked into the cool water as he hung off the edge of the dock. It was late enough in the evening that it was still pretty light out that he could see decently, but late enough so that people were starting to head inside for the night. Since the weather wasn’t warm enough just yet for sitting outside well into the night like residents liked to do. As it was getting darker he could feel the scaly back of Kingsie occasionally rubbing up against his fingertips, that brought a smile so his face. She didn’t always come up to greet him, some days it was just this. Him with his hands in the water and her entertaining herself while occasionally brushing up against him. 

 

He smiled as Kingsie reared her big head and pressed the front of her about against his forehead, her breath moving his hair a bit. It was a comforting feeling, she was a creature that while not involved with the void, made him feel more at ease. Maybe it was because he felt special since she didn’t do this with most people, he doesn’t even know if Ron has the same experience with her either. 

 

“How’re you doing tonight girl, have a good day?” Luca asks, knowing the creature couldn’t respond, but he still liked doing it when he comes to visit. Kingsie huffs out a breath of air against his face as she pulls back, Luca makes a face at the smell and shakes his head, laughing a bit. “Yes thank you girl.” 

 

“What the hell?” Luca’s head shoots up from hanging down over the dock, getting a little dizzy as he comes back up, his eyes locking at the man at the end of the dock, Ron Begley himself looking at the scene with wide eyes. At the sound, Kingsie instantly dives beneath the water, some of the water splashing Luca as she goes under. He stands up quickly and waves awkwardly at Ron, who is still standing at the beginning of the dock looking shocked. 

 

“Uh.. hey. I gotta.” Luca takes off, knowing he has to pass by Ron on the way, but he really didn’t wanna jump into the lake to get away, so luckily he’s a pretty fast sprinter and just takes off as far as he can until he’s sure Ron won’t be coming after him or yelling after him. 

 

-

 

It’s not until nearly a week later that Luca sees Ron again after the whole Kingsie incident, the two of them eating breakfast at Roses diner one morning. Luca half asleep over his pancake puppies in a booth near the back after having not slept the greatest the night before. Ron comes in, shouting out a boisterous hello to everyone working since there were more workers than anyone else in the diner at the moment. Luca did know from past experiences that Ben and Sammy would be here, but Emily and Lily would be there first to eat breakfast with them. He guesses that Ron was invited for this morning, not an uncommon sight. 

 

Luca picked up another pancake ball and popped it into his mouth and almost started coughing on it when Ron dropped a menu across from him, sitting down on the seat across from him. Luca looks up slowly, face a little flushed. 

 

“Uh… Hey?” He folds his hands together in front of him, trying not to fidget that much where Ron could see. He flushed a little deeper when Ron grins a bit. 

 

“Hey there friend. Just. Wanted to talk to you about last week and what I saw on the docks.” Luca feels his shoulders slump a little bit when Ron says that, and he shrugs after a moment. 

 

“It was what it was.” 

 

“You can talk to Kingsie?” He questions. Luca nods. 

 

“On occasion, mostly when she wants to come and see me if I’m around. I know she likes you, you take care of her and she respects that.” Luca explains. 

 

“Would she. Ever be like that with me?” Ron asks and Luca shrugs, giving a small smile. 

 

“Probably, you’d have to give her time. While she respects and trusts you, being from afar is different than right up with her like I do sometimes. If I went with you one evening she might also be chill enough.” Ron is silent for a moment, only broken when a waitress comes and gets his order for breakfast, then he speaks. 

 

“Would you come over tonight to test that theory?” 

 

“Uh. Um… tonight? I think I can do that. Yeah, I’ll help you out.” 

 

“Good! I can make something to eat for the two of us and-“

 

“No, Ron you really don’t have to do that, I can eat before I come over and all that.” 

 

“Nope! Too bad, I’m making us dinner, we’re gonna have some cold beers on the dock while you talk to Kingsie into seeing me. Okay now?” Luca takes a deep breath and finally nods. 

 

“Fine. Fine. I guess it’s a deal.” 

 

“Good, Good.” Ron winks and his breakfast comes not a minute later and then there’s silence between the two of them as they finish eating what they have. 

 

-

 

It’s not that the two of them have never interacted before now, they have many times. Ron was one of Lucas first friends when he moved into town, he spent a lot of time fishing on the lake because it was something that would distract him from his night terrors. He still got them sometimes, not as much as before, but with what seemed like upped void activity they were coming back here and there. 

 

Ron found him one night that he was sitting on the docks with a six pack of beer half gone after a particularly bad night terror, two years into him living there. He didn’t say much, just sat down with another six pack of ice cold beer and just sat with him. Which made Luca feel better, even if it was a little bit. He was happy that Ron would just sit with him in a form of comfort than try to talk and make him feel better. But Ron did that too sometimes, when Luca would speak first and say hey or how are you. 

 

It was also nice to see another man who was so confident about himself and who he was, Luca was never really that person, private in all things the majority of the time. He wasn’t ashamed of himself, he just wasn’t loud like Ron was, but he still respected the guy. But he thinks that’s only because he had a stupid crush on the guy, has for probably two years now. 

 

And now he was getting those damn weird butterflies in his stomach like he did in high school when he had a crush on his first boyfriend. He was 35 fucking years old, why was he acting like this at this age. Apparently crushes never really went away no matter how old you were. And now he was at least gonna attempt to make a move, the two had flirted on occasion, with what bad flirting Luca did when he was into a person. And with Ron he was sometimes sure it was flirting, he could easily be wrong. Won’t hurt to try. Or it could. Either way. Luca knew there was gonna be beer and he knew Ron had stuff that didn’t taste like ass that he likes, so that would help him through this a little as well. 

 

-

 

While eating the two of them kept up idle chat, finishing up and parting ways for the day. They both stopped for a moment together to say hi and good morning to Ben, Sammy, Emily, and Lily which was always nice. He liked the little group and he was glad he got to be friends with them as well through the years. Ben was fun to hang out with, hyperactive and Luca thought for a moment when they first met that Ben was a lot younger than him, but no, Luca was only a year older than the void fanatic. 

 

Luca left before Ron, he was still talking to the group and he went home and instantly crashed on his bed, curling up under his thick blankets for a couple of hours until he got up, finished up some freelance work for a few people, then sat on his couch idling through the internet trying to find something to do until he had to head over to the lake. He scrolled through petfinder and that kicked off a solid 45 minutes. Fuck he wanted a dog. Honestly he might get one, he’s wanted one for a while and his apartment didn’t care, there wasn’t even a pet fee and he was happy about that. Hm. Might as well bookmark a few. Luca was pretty damn drawn to the Alaskan Malamute and Husky mix that was named Finn MacCool. Because who wouldn’t be. 

 

He knocked off another hour of time by calling the owners and foster places for a few of the dogs, giving them information about him and where he lived, etc and all that. It was early but he might as well start heading on over, it was on the other side of town so it would take a nice walk for him, give him time to freak out all the way over. 

 

And that’s what Luca did for the majority of the walk over, playing with the edge of his shirt as he walked and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down with what was probably gonna go down during this evening there. He came up on the lake, seeing Ron’s little cabin at the edge, the man in question outside flipping what seems to be burgers on a round charcoal grill. Luca could smell the food cooking as he walked closer, seeing some other stuff on the grill as well, along with the burgers. 

 

“I hope it’s alright if I’m a little early.” He says when gets within earshot of Ron, chuckling a little bit when the guy turns around, smiling when he sees it’s Luca. 

 

“Hey! And of course it’s okay, wasn’t gonna tell you to fuckin leave if you were early.” Ron pulls him into a side hug, laughing. Luca feels his face flush, being pressed up close to the larger man, he chuckles a bit as well. 

 

“Well I would hope not, but yeah. Couldn’t find anything to do really so I just decided to come over a little early. It won't matter either way.” 

 

“So it doesn’t have to be dark out for Kingsie to interact with you?” Ron asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

 

“Listen, I’m just mostly nocturnal, I’m up at noon and I go to bed at 4 in the morning, late evening is when I do most stuff. She’s just a little more active in the late evening than anyone else, but I’m sure for you she’d come around.” 

 

“We’ll here’s hoping.” Ron pulls back and walks over to a smaller cooler near the stairs, pulls out two beers from it and hands one over to Luca, using a opener on his belt to take off both lids for them before taking a long swig. Luca follows right behind, doing the same. 

 

They eat half an hour later, burgers with sweet corn from a local farmers market, Luca eating two of them because he hasn’t had corn on the cob that good in so long, and he absolutely loves it. He’s licking butter off his fingers, looking out over the lake as Ron and him sit on the middle of the dock. It was still early in the evening, but the sun was starting to dip in the sky. 

 

“So, you said you’re more of a night owl than anything else, what do you do for work? I never really see you working anywhere in town, unless you work out of it.” Ron asks after finishing his burger, putting his paper plate on the dock next to his chair. 

 

“Mostly freelance work, graphic design and art commissions. Stuff I can do from home, since it’s hard for me to be around other people. My anxiety skyrockets around anyone else that I don’t really know, jobs in high school were hell because I’d work for a few months and then just break down because I got yelled at for one reason or another. Retail wasn’t kind to me. So I do this because it’s easier, and I’m glad King Falls’ cost of living isn’t that high or else I would have to find something else. Have been thinking about an internship at the station, figured that would be pretty easy, just to keep me busy through the day…. Night…. Whatever.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his beer, realizing he basically word vomited for a moment there. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they’d have you, you seem like a good worker when you’ve helped me around here on occasion. And man, if you ever need something, I could always use some help, especially since fishing seasons coming around and some tourists will be coming in from out of town to fish here. It’ll be easy work I’d be glad to give you.” Luca smiles at the offer and turns his head so he can look at Ron. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” 

 

“Anytime man.” Luca got up after a moment, stretching, his back popping in a few places as he walked over to the edge of the dock and got on his knees, bending over a bit. He reached down and dipped his hand into the water, closing his eyes and feeling out a little bit to see of Kingsie was anywhere near the dock. And with a little bit of luck, she was. She seemed calm and alert to Ron and him, so he sat back up on his knees and looked over his shoulder at Ron. 

 

“Hey. I think she’s around the dock somewhere, I think now is a good time for you to see if she’ll come to you.” Ron stands up and sets his beer down on the dock, sitting down on his knees next to Luca, their thighs pressed up against one another just a little bit. Luca lays down on his stomach and Ron follows suit, following the actions. 

 

Ron dips his hands into the water, remembering what he saw Luca doing a week before. It was a minute of pure silence before Ron looked over at Luca who was leaning on his own arm, his eyes closed as his hands trail around the water slowly, his breathing slow and soft. Ron could easily kiss the damn man right now if he really also didn’t wanna just see Kingsie for the first time up close like she was with Luca the other day. 

 

And he didn’t have to wait long, after what was about another thirty seconds, he felt something brush his fingertips. At first he thought it was a fish or something, but no, the scales were too big feeling and just…. Different in general. Then about five seconds after that, he sees a scaley green head breach the water and in front of him is something he never thought he would see in a long time. She was giant, green scales practically shining in the afternoon light. And her eyes were a bright bright yellow that almost seemed neon. Ron couldn’t help but to laugh nervously and she huffed out of her nose, the breath passing over his face and messing up his hair a little bit. 

 

Ron reaches up slowly and slowly brings his hand close to her face, pressing his hand up against her snout, and is overjoyed when she presses back against his hand. He laughs and runs his fingers over her scales and is just totally enamored for a good five minutes of quietly whispering to her, before she presses her snout against his forehead, then does the same to Luca, who was sitting quietly, watching the two while this was going down. Kingsie leaves after that and dives deep down into the lake once more, tail splashing out of the water for a moment before she’s totally gone. 

 

“That was…. Incredible.” Ron breaths out after a moment, totally overjoyed at the experience. He sits up on his knees before flopping onto his back, arms spread out against the dock as he laughs. “Damn! Never thought I’d see her up close like that! Seeing her far away is one thing, but fuck! That was utterly incredible. Thank you!” He looks over at Luca who has shifted and is sitting on his knees next to Ron, looking down at him with a soft smile. His hair was a pure red this week, while the week before he saw was a deep purple. Wonder how much the guy spent on dye with how much it changed. 

 

“She is sure a sight to see up close. I remember when she showed up to me for the first time, it was only about a year ago, but it was still incredible.” Luca sits down criss cross applesauce on the dock, facing the lake, content look on his face. 

 

They sit there, drinking beer for a couple of hours and just talking to one another, it was nice, and a good way to relax after what seemed like a long week. Ron had been working on the shop, getting things ordered for the upcoming season, and he kind of did hope a lot that Luca would take his offer and take up a job at the shop with him. He’d be able to see him more, he always wanted that, plus the help would be amazing. 

 

The sun was setting and Luca leans against Ron’s shoulder, his half finished beer sitting next to him, now warm from not drinking from it for so long. The sun had set an hour ago, so the only light now was from Ron’s place, bright things so he could see while he was outside. Luca stands up after a moment and stretches, yawning loudly. 

 

“Okay. I’ve had such a good damn time tonight but I’m so tired and wanna get home. We really have to do this again because I can see this becoming a weekly thing if you’re down for that.” Ron stands up and can’t help the yawn that comes from him as well, also having a long day. 

 

“I think that’s a great damn idea. Make it a weekly thing?” Ron grins. 

 

“I think I can do that.” Luca smiles and finally for once he was feeling brave enough, maybe it wouldn’t be bad, if promises of this came for the future, he would really like that. And right now, he had a few beers in him, and was feeling on top of the world because of how happy he seemed to make Ron just by Kingsie coming up to visit him. 

 

Luca stretches up on his toes, curses Ron for a moment for being such a fucking tall bastard, he curls his fingers into the collar of Ron’s flannel, pulling him down a little bit, enough that he can press a firm kiss against the other guys mouth. It probably wasn’t the best, mostly because he hasn’t kissed anyone in over 15 years so he was absolutely rusty as hell. Luca perked up a little bit when Ron’s hands grasp his waist, pulling him a little closer, and god damn, did Ron fucking Begley know how to kiss, and he didn’t wanna stop. 

 

But he did after a moment, his face flushed, and boy was he happy that his hair had been the same red it had been all day because he was so flustered just thinking about this. Luca brushes their noses together for a moment before settling back down on his feet and smiling at Ron. 

 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” He asks, suddenly shy again. 

 

“Huh… Yeah! Hell yeah of course.” Ron nods, smiling wildly. Luca practically floats home, overjoyed at his own braveness and the evening he’s had. 

 

Luca gets into bed after replying to an email about one of the dogs, setting up an in home meeting later that week and instantly crashes, a pure smile on his face as he does. And so the tradition starts, and never dies. 


End file.
